Un Noël chez Smaug
by Lyra64
Summary: UA. Pour le réveillon de Noël, Bilbo et ses amis se retrouvent chez Smaug. Au programme, une soirée charmante agrémentée d'humour, d'amour et de surprises en tous genres... (Fanfic écrite pour le Secret Santa du Collectif Noname. Cadeau pour Valkyrie du Nord)


Salut tout le monde !

Je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom, et débarque avec un texte écrit pour le **Secret Santa** du **Collectif Noname**.  
Il s'agit d'un cadeau pour **Valkyrie du Nord** , qui m'avait fait la requête suivante : "Bilbo et Thorin dans notre monde, fêtant Noël avec toute la compagnie et les amis et même Smaug en tant qu'ami de Bilbo, pour faire un clin d'œil à la série Sherlock BBC, avec une annonce surprise. Et si l'auteur est inspiré j'aimerais qu'il me fasse une surprise. :)" J'espère que ce texte de plaira ! :)

J'en profite pour remercier mon super lutin, **Maya Holmes** , qui a eu la patience de me corriger et de m'encourager.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien sûr, ils sont à Tolkien ^^ (et un peu à Moffat et Gatiss pour le Smaug inspiré de Sherlock ^^)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est par une charmante soirée de décembre que commence notre histoire.  
Malgré la saison, un vent tiède souffle sur l'immense bâtisse qui se tient à l'écart du village, nichée entre le flanc des montagnes et une forêt de conifères. Une à une, les étoiles s'allument dans un ciel d'encre, illuminant avec douceur ce paysage idéal pour fêter Noël. Rien ne semble pouvoir déranger le calme dont s'est drapée la nuit, lorsque soudain...

« Mais enfin, Bombur ! Ne mange pas tout le gâteau maintenant, attends au moins que la soirée ait commencé ! »

… une horde de sauvages vient interrompre la merveilleuse description de la narratrice...  
Massés devant le portail de l'imposante demeure qui leur fait face, un groupe de douze hommes s'agite, les bras chargés de paquets. L'un d'eux, l'air vaguement coupable, passe nerveusement sa main couverte de chocolat dans son épaisse barbe rousse.

« Désolé, Balin, mais j'avais vraiment trop faim. Le trajet a duré tellement longtemps, je n'en pouvais plus ! »

Ledit Balin hausse les sourcils face à la gourmandise de son ami, avant de maugréer à l'attention de toute la bande :

« Tenez vous bien, pour une fois. L'ami de Bilbo a la gentillesse de nous accueillir chez lui pour fêter Noël, c'est la moindre des choses que de... »

« Ouaaaaah, mais c'est une sacrée baraque qu'il a, ce Smaug ! » s'exclame Kili, ignorant les réprimandes du plus âgé et se juchant sur le portail pour profiter de la vue.

Son frère, dépité, l'oblige à descendre de son perchoir et lui intime le silence en lui faisant les gros yeux.  
Poussant un énième soupir, Balin s'approche de l'interphone. Quelques grésillements se font entendre, puis une voix grave et agacée retentit :

« _Quoi encore ?! Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! Allez raconter vos sornettes à des gens plus crédules, voire dépourvus de cerveau... des gens de votre niveau, en fait ! L aissez les gens fêter Noël en paix, imbéciles ! »_

Un silence ahuri laisse place à cette tirade étonnante. Les camarades se lancent des regards interloqués. (Sauf Bombur, qui en profite pour avaler une énième part de gâteau en toute discrétion)

« Euh... Smaug ? » fait Balin de son ton le plus diplomate. « Bonsoir, nous sommes les amis de Bilbo, tu te souviens ? »

 _« Ah... oui, oui, tout à fait. Bien sûr. Vous n'êtes pas les membres d'une secte quelconque qui vient me convaincre que le Jugement Dernier approche. Certes, certes. Ils ont dû renoncer et aller harceler d'autres gens. Entrez, je vous en prie. Je... Legolas ! Ca sent le brûlé dans la cuisine ! »_

Dans un dernier crachotement, l'interphone s'éteint. Balin toussote, gêné, sous le regard incrédule de ses amis.

« Tu es sûr que ce type est vraiment ravi de nous recevoir ? Il a l'air un peu...spécial... » fait remarquer Fili.

« C'est pas grave ! Avec un peu d'alcool et de la bonne musique, je suis sûr qu'il va finir par se

détendre ! » s'exclame Bofur, un air niais sur le visage.

Dans un énième soupir, Balin pousse le portail, souhaitant que Bilbo ait eu raison de tous les rassembler ici ce soir pour fêter Noël.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre sur un homme vêtu d'un costume impeccable et à l'air sévère. Ses boucles brunes sont savamment coiffées et ses yeux dorés en amande lancent des éclairs.  
Balin s'apprête à le saluer et à le remercier de les accueillir chez lui, mais les autres se précipitent

avant de lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Salut, Smaug ! Joyeux Noël ! » piaillent Kili et Fili en s'incrustant dans la maison sous l'air ahuri de son propriétaire.

« Ouais, Joyeux Noël » lance Dwalin en lui assénant une claque virile sur l'épaule. « J'ai la dalle, on mange bientôt ? »

Les autres suivent un à un sous l'air éberlué de Smaug, qui finit par froncer les sourcils, semblant au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
Balin lui offre un sourire d'excuse avant d'entrer à son tour dans la vaste demeure, songeant qu'après tout, la magie de Noël peut bien excuser les manières quelques peu cavalières de ses amis.

La villa de Smaug est aussi impressionnante à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Les salles sont immenses et décorées avec goût, des tableaux de peintres célèbres ornent les murs et une statue représentant un dragon veille sur le vestibule, comme pour effrayer les éventuels visiteurs. Des décorations de Noël dorées illuminent le lieu, de même que l'immense sapin qui trône dans le salon.

Ce décor féerique jure avec l'attitude des nouveaux arrivants, qui investissent les lieux dans une terrible cacophonie. Ils posent leurs paquets au pied du sapin en criant, installent la nourriture sur la table sans aucune délicatesse, leurs yeux brillant d'envie et de gourmandise devant les plats qui y sont déjà entreposés.  
Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Smaug les regarde d'un air dépité, marmonne quelque chose, puis fait demi-tour en direction de la cuisine, les talonnettes de ses chaussures cirées claquant avec majesté sur le sol.

« Smaug est aussi jovial que dans mes souvenirs, » marmonne Dwalin en se servant un verre. « Bilbo a vraiment eu une drôle d'idée en nous proposant de fêter Noël chez lui. »

« En parlant de Bilbo », fait Kili, « il arrive quand ? »

« Il m'a envoyé un sms ! » s'exclame Bofur, entre deux gorgées de bière. « Ils seront bientôt là, apparemment. »

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, une voiture roule à vive allure sur la route sinueuse qui mène à la villa Erebor.

« Thorin... tu sais que c'est limité à 50km/h ici ? » demande Bilbo d'une petite voix, sa main gauche se crispant sur son siège à chaque nouveau virage.

« Je sais, j'ai vu les panneaux », répond tranquillement le brun, les sourcils froncés.

« Alors pourquoi tu roules aussi vite ? Les autres vont nous attendre pour le repas, tu sais... »

Thorin lâche un rire nerveux.

« Tu crois que Bombur est capable de se retenir de manger ? »

Bilbo pouffe à son tour.

« Bon, tu marques un point. Mais vraiment, ralentis, je vais être malade, et ça serait dommage pour le soir de Noël... »

Thorin pose sa main sur la jambe de son amant dans une caresse d'excuse, mais ses sourcils restent froncés.

« Tu t'inquiètes par rapport aux cadeaux qu'on a choisis ? » questionne Bilbo avec ingénuité.

« Mais non » grommelle le brun. « C'est juste, tu sais... laisser Smaug et les autres seuls, aussi longtemps... ça pourrait dégénérer, non ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi » sourit Bilbo. « Smaug est un très bon ami, il est gentil sous ses airs grognons. »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais tu sais que les autres ont des manières un peu...enfin...et mes neveux, ils sont intenables... » explique Thorin, sans toutefois préciser le fond de sa pensée, qui pourrait se résumer à : _J'ai accepté pour te faire plaisir, mais c'est une mauvaise idée ! Ils vont s'entretuer et Smaug va tous nous jeter dehors !_

Il sourit pour ne pas gâcher la joie de son amant de retrouver son vieil ami, mais ne décolle pas pour autant son pied de l'accélérateur. On ne sait jamais... _  
_  
Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin, Bilbo n'a même pas le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvre sur un Smaug à l'allure échevelé. Il serre vaguement la main de Thorin et de son compagnon, avant de les attirer dans le vestibule, l'air hagard.

« Euh... tout va bien, Smaug ? » demande gentiment Bilbo.

« Hein ? Oh oui, tout va très bien. Joyeux Noël. Legolas a laissé la dinde brûler, et tes amis ont préféré boire leur bière immonde plutôt que le vin que j'avais choisi. Tout va bien. L'idée de tous les jeter dehors et de récupérer ma maison ne m'a effleuré qu'une dizaine de fois. »

A la surprise des deux amis, Thorin éclate d'un rire tonitruant, constatant que ses prédictions se sont toutes réalisées (sauf la dinde, par contre : le blondinet va l'entendre!) Il les quitte sans un mot, rejoignant la troupe dans le salon, sous les cris de joie et les acclamations.

Smaug pince les lèvres, avant d'esquisser un sourire et de hausser les épaules.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, je savais que ça ne serait pas de toute repos lorsque j'ai accepté » rassure-t-il Bilbo.

« C'est sûr qu'ils sont un peu envahissants » admet ce dernier. « Tu n'as pas souvent eu l'occasion de les fréquenter, depuis que je les ai rencontrés, mais je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'entendre avec eux ! »

Le jeune homme arbore un sourire rayonnant et débordant de reconnaissance. Smaug hoche la tête, fait mine de ne pas entendre le bruit de verre brisé qui retentit dans la pièce à côté, et engage finalement Bilbo à rejoindre ses amis.  
Pour sûr, il ne s'agit pas d'un réveillon comme les autres !

* * *

Les convives sont enfin tous installés à la grande table. Bilbo a prudemment fait disparaître les dégâts causés par les neveux de Thorin, qui avaient entrepris un duel de fourchettes sur les canapés, et a convaincus ses amis de se comporter comme des adultes (au moins pour cinq minutes, mais c'est déjà un bon début).

Legolas s'est installé le plus loin possible de Thorin et Smaug, qui lui en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs au sujet de cette fichue dinde qu'il a laissé brûler. Ses yeux bleus lancent des éclairs en direction de Kili et Tauriel, occupés à flirter ostensiblement.

« Vraiment, tu es étudiant en droit, Kili ? Ca doit être extrêmement difficile, on m'a dit qu'il y avait une somme énorme de connaissances à apprendre par cœur », s'extasie Tauriel.

« Oh, tu sais, il suffit de faire preuve de beaucoup de sérieux », répond modestement le jeune homme.

Autour de lui, ses amis qui entendent la conversation n'osent pas lui rappeler qu'il a redoublé deux fois, parce qu'il était trop occupé à courir les filles pour travailler.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire, plus tard ? Je suis sûre que tu veux devenir avocat ! Tu défendrais la veuve et l'orphelin, et tu viendrais en aide aux peuples opprimés... »

Un ricanement interrompt leur conversation. Les regards convergent vers Legolas, occupé à picorer dans son assiette et feignant l'indifférence.

« Y a un problème, blondinet ? » demande Kili, un large sourire ironique collé aux lèvres.

« Pas spécialement... Je suis juste étonné d'apprendre que la fac de droit a accepté de garder un étudiant aux airs de racaille... » fait Legolas d'une voix traînante.

Bilbo se crispe sur sa chaise : c'est Noël après tout, est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas se retenir un peu, et continuer à manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur ? Il s'apprête à intervenir lorsqu'une voix de velours se fait entendre :

« Je me demande ce qui motive cette jalousie soudaine, Legolas. Est-ce que c'est le fait de ne pas attirer les femmes qui te rend si aigri ? Quel dommage, dire que tu as tout pour plaire, avec tes cheveux _soyeux_ et l'entreprise que ton cher père doit te léguer, ce qui te dispensera du moindre effort... »

Smaug achève sa tirade sur un rire sardonique, ses yeux dorés animés d'un agacement sans commune mesure. Bilbo déglutit difficilement, partagé entre le rire devant la rougeur des joues de Legolas, et la gêne. Il choisit finalement la voie de la diplomatie :

« Smaug, je crois que le four a sonné ! Je vais t'aider à sortir le plat... »

Pas dupe pour un sou, son ami se lève tout de même à sa suite, un sourire un peu fou aux lèvres :

« Oui, tu as raison, il serait dommage de faire brûler _une autre_ partie du repas. »

Bilbo glapit et le pousse dans le dos pour l'obliger à sortir plus vite de la salle. Dans son dos, il entend Ori dire d'une voix innocente :

« Je crois que Smaug est encore fâché après Legolas pour la dinde... »

Seuls les éclats de rire de ses amis lui répondent.  
Hilare, Gloin tapote sur l'épaule de Legolas.

« T'inquiète pas gamin, ça arrive à tout le monde de cramer un plat. Par contre, pour les filles, j'ai bien peur que... »

Nouveaux éclats de rire.  
Pour sauver la situation, Thorin cherche à détourner l'attention de ses amis vers autre chose :

« Dori, Bifur, pourquoi vous nous joueriez pas un petit air, hein ? »

Enthousiastes, les deux amis se lèvent et récupèrent leurs flûte et clarinette dans leurs sacs. Fili se joint à eux avec son violon, et tous les trois improvisent un air festif. Balin se lève à son tour de table et, galant, invite Tauriel à danser avec lui (sous le regard courroucé de Kili, bien sûr).

Lorsque Bilbo et Smaug reviennent de la cuisine avec le dessert, tous ont déposé les armes et dansent autour du sapin, avec plus ou moins d'élégance, certes, mais l'enthousiasme est tel que personne n'y fait attention.  
Bilbo rejoint Thorin qui s'est assis sur un canapé et contemple la scène d'un air amusé. Il glisse sa main dans la sienne, et, doucement, embrasse ses lèvres.

« Joyeux Noël, souffle-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, Thorin le serre très fort contre lui.

* * *

Silencieusement, Bilbo s'éclipse de la pièce. Il rejoint la cuisine, enjambant quelques canettes de bière et autres invités avachis à même le sol. Appuyé contre l'évier, il colle son front contre la vitre face à lui, profitant de sa fraîcheur.

Après le dessert, ses amis se sont lancés dans un concours de boisson et, évidemment, ont tous fini complètement ivres (sauf Legolas, qui, à sa grande surprise, tient étonnamment bien l'alcool). Ils ronflent à présent tous allègrement dans le salon, heureux d'avoir passé une soirée de Noël digne de ce nom.

Les yeux embués de fatigue de Bilbo se posent soudain sur une lueur rouge qui brille dans la nuit. Il se glisse alors par la porte qui donne sur le jardin.  
A l'extérieur, le calme qui règne contraste avec la cacophonie et la chaleur étouffante qui ont régné toute la soirée. Il s'avance vers la lueur qu'il a aperçue et rejoint Smaug, assis sur un banc de pierre, fumant une cigarette avec délectation.

« Tu n'étais pas censé arrêter ? » demande Bilbo d'un air qu'il veut sévère.

« C'est Noël », réplique Smaug, amusé. « J'ai bien le droit à un cadeau, non ? »

Son ami soupire et s'assoit à ses côtés.

« Ca va pour ce soir », râle-t-il, « mais il faudra que tu ajoutes ça à tes bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année. »

Smaug rit doucement. Sérieusement, qui, à part Bilbo, est assez naïf pour croire que les bonnes résolutions sont faites pour être tenues ?  
Les deux amis restent là à discuter de tout et de rien pour un petit moment, profitant du calme qui les entoure.

« Pourquoi tu ne me la montres pas ? » demande soudain Smaug, ses yeux luisant d'une lueur moqueuse.

« Te montrer quoi ? » s'étonne Bilbo.

« Ta bague de fiançailles, bien sûr », assène Smaug dans un haussement d'épaules.

Les joues de son ami virent au cramoisi tandis qu'une grande confusion apparaît sur son visage.

« Mais... mais enfin, comment as-tu su ? Je ne l'ai pourtant dit à personne ! »

« Je t'en prie... là où les autres se contentent de voir, _j'observe_. Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît. »

A la fois dépité et amusé, Bilbo défait les boutons de sa parka et glisse sa main au niveau de son col, pour en retirer une chaîne à laquelle est suspendue un anneau en or. Smaug l'examine avec attention.

« Qu'est-ce qui est écrit dessus ? »

« C'est... le vers d'un poème que j'aime beaucoup », murmure Bilbo. « Ca parle d'amour. Et la date, c'est... celle de notre rencontre. »

Smaug églate de rire, sous le regard confus de Bilbo.

« Ca alors, si on m'avait dit que monsieur Oakenshield était romantique ! Haha, je n'en reviens pas. Félicitations Bilbo, je crois que malgré ce que j'ai pu en dire à l'époque, tu as trouvé la bonne pe... »

Sa phrase est interrompu par un cri hystérique venant de derrière les buissons.

« Aaaah, t'as entendu ça Kili ?! »  
« Oui ! Oncle Thorin va se marier ! C'est fou, il ne nous avait rien dit ! »

Les deux compères assis sur le banc ont à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir les neveux de Thorin courir en direction de la villa, dans le but évident de mettre tout le monde au courant.

« Flûte », bafouille Bilbo. « Thorin aurait aimé qu'on attende un peu pour en parler, qu'on fasse une annonce officielle. »

Il croise le regard du grand brun et réalise soudain quelque chose :

« Tu savais depuis le début qu'ils étaient là ! »

L'autre se contente de rire davantage et l'entraîne à sa suite vers la maison.

« Joyeux Noël, Bilbo. Je suis sûr que cette nouvelle sera un cadeau formidable pour tout le monde. »

Lorsqu'ils entrent à leur tour dans le salon, Kili et Fili sont occupés à réveiller tout le monde :

« Levez vous, bande d'ivrognes ! Fili et et moi, on a un truc à vous dire ! »

« Bilbo et Thorin vont se marier ! » s'exclame Fili avec enthousiaste.

Les ivrognes en question, à présent bien réveillés, fixent d'un air ahuri le couple qui s'est réuni.

« Pardon », couine Bilbo. « Ils ont espionné notre conversation. »

Thorin soupire, songeant qu'il aurait dû s'en douter : quand on a des amis et une famille comme ça, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'un secret le reste bien longtemps. Il se penche alors vers son petit-ami – non, _fiancé_ – et l'embrasse passionnément. Les applaudissements ne tardent pas à remplir la pièce ainsi que les félicitations.

« Vive les fiancés ! » s'exclame Balin, heureux pour ses amis.

« Et Joyeux Noël ! » ajoute Fili, qui a repris son violon pour entonner un air entraînant.

Mais, alors que l'attention de tous est focalisée sur la merveilleuse nouvelle qu'ils viennent d'apprendre, personne n'entend le portail grincer au loin. Dehors, une personne remonte la pente qui mène à la villa, faisant crisser les graviers sous ses lourdes bottes noires. La lune éclaire faiblement un visage mangé par une barbe emmêlée et des yeux luisant fiévreusement. La cape de l'individu ondule sous le vent, dressant un portrait des plus inquiétant.  
Profitant que l'un des invités ait ouvert une fenêtre pour fumer, il s'en approche subrepticement, se racle la gorge, et s'exclame :

 _« Oh oh oh_ ! »

« Aaaaaaah ! » hurle de terreur Ori et Nori, restés à côté de la fenêtre en question.

Dans un mouvement inquiet, tout le monde s'éloigne de l'autre côté de la salle. Ils observent avec appréhension la silhouette massive qui se découpe dans la nuit, le visage de l'inconnu caché par une lourde capuche. Legolas, vaillamment armé d'une fourchette pour défendre sa vie, lâche soudainement :

« Mais... c'est Gandalf ! »

« Et il est habillé en Père Noël ! »

En effet le vieil homme a revêtu la panoplie complète de ce cher Santa Claus, et est à présent occupé à escalader la fenêtre pour rejoindre ses amis restés à l'intérieur. Il jette une hotte pleine de paquets cadeaux au pied du sapin et retire sa capuche, l'air hilare et un peu...ailleurs...

« Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir, Gandalf » s'exclame Bilbo en s'approchant de lui, « je croyais que vous étiez indispo... »

Une odeur aigre le prend soudain à la gorge alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre son ami dans ses bras.

« ...Mais... mais vous êtes complètement saoul ! »

« Hips... mais non, mais non, Bilbo... Je suis juste passé chez mon amie Radagast, et il avait une liqueur à me faire goûter, et ...hic ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Gandalf s'écroule par terre, un air heureux collé au visage. Tauriel se précipite à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.

« Ooooh, quelle belle demoiselle ! » fait Gandalf. « Joyeux Nooo-ëëël, ma mie. Que diriez vous d'aller boire un verre avec moi, un de ces jours ? »

« GANDALF ! » s'insurgent en choeur Kili et Legolas, qui tombent d'accord pour la première (et sûrement dernière) fois de leurs vies. C'est ça, la magie de Noël.

Alors que tous sont amassés autour de Gandalf et l'écoutent raconter ses inepties d'ivrogne, Smaug s'éloigne silencieusement et se glisse à l'extérieur, où il allume une nouvelle cigarette. Un sourire vague se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il observe le ciel. Décidément, Bilbo a eu une bonne idée de les rassembler tous ici.

Ce réveillon était tout sauf ennuyeux.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu :)


End file.
